


Confissão

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Theon quase sempre dormia antes dela





	Confissão

Theon quase sempre dormia antes dela, talvez por isso naquela noite Jeyne se sentiu confortável o suficiente pra dizer bem baixinho antes de adormecer "Eu te amo" perto do ouvido dele.

Theon abriu os olhos nesse momento e virou para ela. Ela achou que haveria uma expressão de arrogância em seu olhar, mas lá só havia confusão.

"O que ?" ele disse.

"Hum"

"Eu não te amo"

O embaraço de Jeyne foi subitamente substituido por raiva.

"Wow Theon,eu sei que isso é apenas sexo pra você e eu não me importo. Sério. Mas essa é uma coisa horrivel de dizer para outra pessoa" Jeyne disse se levantando e começando a procurar suas calças no chão.

"Não vá por favor"

"Como você espera que eu não vá depois de você dizer isso pra mim ?"

“Não é apenas sexo pra mim”

“Mas você acabou de dizer que-”

"Olha eu só amei duas pessoas na minha vida, e nenhuma delas é um dos meus pais, eu sei que é uma coisa fodida de dizer mas que se dane. Só o Robb e a Asha. Não é algo que eu sinto facilmente. Mas eu disse que eu amava muitas garotas, até uns caras, e eu não estava falando sério nenhuma vez. Eu não quero mentir pra você, eu não te amo mas eu acho que eu poderia amar um dia, eu acho que você poderia ser a minha terceira pessoa, talvez"

"Tá. Se essa é a sua idéia de desculpas eu aceito" ela disse terminando de calçar seu tênis.

"Você ainda vai embora ?"

"Sim" ela disse pegando sua bolsa.

"Mas você ainda me ama ?" Theon disse com a arrogância que ela já esperava encontrar em seu rosto desde o inicio daquela conversa.

"Eu não te amo" Jeyne mentiu e jogou uma almofada no rosto dele.

Quando Jeyne saiu do apartamento ela ainda podia ouvir Theon rindo.


End file.
